User blog:UTF/TBT 2: Chances
Welcome to the sqeuel of my original tournament. This is, Thumbnail Battle Tournament 2: Chances. As such, I think it warrants new things. Introducing, Comeback Rounds. Now, previous participants who is not MagicRock, I'm sure you wanted a second chance after you got disqualified. That's where the Comeback Round comes in. Other than the first round, the normal rounds and comeback rounds will be running simultaneously. The winner of the comeback round gets a chance to go against the winner of the normal rounds. However, there will be losers in every normal round, the comeback round will take a while to finish. So, don't be so disappointed if you lose the normal round, you still have a chance in the comeback round! Rules There has been a change in the final rule, so, please read it. *Every winner will be decided by fans only. If there is a tie, we'll have an quick extra tiebreaker round. *Each round will have a specific theme into it, also decided by the audience. For example, the theme of the first round is "favorite Marvel match-up". *I acknowledge that every single one of you are great thumbnail makers so, even if you lose it doesn't mean your thumbnail is bad so please don't be salty. *Since the results are fan-voted, I'll be participating as well. *Which participant face which participant is randomly; decided by random.org. *After each round is announced, participants will have 3 days to enter their thumbnails, followed by 2 days of voting. If all people submited their thumbnails before the 3 days end, the voting will start early. *Should people be unable to submit their thumbnails before the 3 day limit, and to not interfere with the routine, they will unfortunately have to be disqualified from the tournament. *Entries submitted must be made for this tournament, that means no entries made prior to this tournament are allowed! *Once you submitted your entry, you cannot change it. So, be sure to be careful about what you submit. Participants *UTF *Quauntonaut *Ultimate Mega Gamer *Dhdfan100 *MagicRock *Roymaster11 *Bowserdude *Brobuscus101 *Kombatkid *Strunton *2xSlyCooperx2 *KingDedede8888 *DENSTIFY1 *Pormald *Riolu-San *ArgentinianDeadpool *Arigarmy *MickySR2112 *Birnenbaum *TheDigger1 *BonBooker *Pikells *Nkstjoa *Prof Manegg Round 1 After four days, we finally have enough people! And the theme is... "human vs animal"! Entries Rain vs Greninja KD8888 Tournament version.png|KingDedede8888 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Spike vs Parrapa.png|Pormald Nathan Drake VS Sly.jpg|MickySR2112 4815227-0465458226-45858.png None.png|Kombatkid Captain Planet VS Amaterasu 2 (Captain Planet & the Planeteers VS Okami).jpg|Prof Manegg 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Pikachu vs Cole.jpg|Roymaster11 Let it rip.png|Arigarmy 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Silver Tetsuo Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa WAH vs 3D.PNG|DENSTIFY1 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Knuckles vs blanka.png|Bowserdude Blaze vs Azula Ver. 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Jackie Chan (Adventures) VS Po.png|Dhdfan100 KF vs. CS.jpeg|2xSlyCooperx2 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Fox VS Samus .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Bowser vs The Joker.jpg|Pikells 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Mewtwo vs Magneto.png|TheDigger1 GyarAqua.png|Birnenbaum 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Screen Shot 2016-06-20 at 5.22.30 PM.png|Riolu-San GrovyleVSLucina.png|MagicRock 4815227-0465458226-45858.png BigWaluigi.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Ghost Rider vs Bowser.png|Strunton 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Bowser vs Doctor Doom .png|BonBooker Bowser_VS_Eggman_(UTF).png|UTF 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Dexter vs Tails.png|Quauntonaut Results of Polls KingDedede8888 VS Pormald 17 votes : 6 votes The winner is KingDedede8888. ---- Since Kombatkid did not sumbit an entry, MickySR2112 wins by default. ---- Prof Manegg VS Roymaster11 18 votes : 2 votes The winner is Prof Manegg. ---- Arigarmy VS Nkstjoa 8 votes : 16 votes The winner is Nkstjoa. ---- DENSTIFY1 VS Bowserdude 5 votes : 16 votes The winner is Bowserdude. ---- Ultimate Mega Gamer VS Dhdfan100 12 votes : 8 votes The winner is Ultimate Mega Gamer. ---- 2xSlyCooperx2 VS Brobuscus101 7 votes : 14 votes The winner is Brobuscus101. ---- Pikells VS TheDigger1 8 votes : 11 votes The winner is TheDigger1. ---- Birnenbaum VS Riolu-San 11 votes : 9 votes The winner is Birnenbaum. ---- MagicRock VS ArgentinianDeadpool 17 votes : 16 votes The winner is MagicRock. ---- Strunton VS BonBooker 13 votes : 13 votes The round is a tie. ---- UTF VS Quauntonaut 14 votes : 16 votes The winner is Quauntonaut. Quick Round 1 Your theme is ..."most relaxing match-up". Note: voting ends tomorrow. Mew vs Pichu.png|Strunton 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Saitama vs Dante .png|BonBooker Results of Poll Strunton VS BonBooker 19 votes : 2 votes The winner is Strunton. Round 2 The theme of the round is... "female vs female match-ups". Entries Bayonetta vs Jigglypuff.png|Quauntonaut 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Samus Aran vs Bayonetta.png|TheDigger1 PowGvMai.png|Birnenbaum 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Sinon vs Widowmaker KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Lightning Erza Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Tourney Round 2-2 Entry.png|Strunton Black Widow vs Crimson Viper Ver. 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer 4815227-0465458226-45858.png JuriVSAzulaContest.png|MagicRock Romona VS Nora (Scott Pilgrim VS RWBY).jpg|Prof Manegg 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Amy vs peach.png|Bowserdude Bayo vs tracer.jpg|MickySR2112 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Morrigan VS Bayonetta .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Results of Polls Quauntonaut VS TheDigger1 12 votes : 5 votes The winner is Quauntonaut. ---- Birnenbaum VS KingDedede8888 8 votes : 10 votes The winner is KingDedede888. ---- Nkstjoa VS Strunton 6 votes : 10 votes The winner is Strunton. ---- Ultimate Mega Gamer VS MagicRock 14 votes : 8 votes The winner is Ultimate Mega Gamer. ---- Prof Manegg VS Bowserdude 6 votes : 13 votes The winner is Bowserdude. ---- MickySR2112 VS Brobuscus101 1 vote : 16 votes The winner is Brobuscus101. Comeback Round 1 The theme of the round is... "battle of the gods". Entries Enerjak VS Dimentio.png|UTF 4815227-0465458226-45858.png SSGSS vs God Emporer Doom.png|Arigarmy ZeedMilleniummonvsArceus.png|Pormald 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Doctor Doom vs Gilgamesh .png|BonBooker Bill vs Dormammu.jpg|Pikells 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Beerus vs Enerjak.jpg|Roymaster11 Shuma vs Giratina 2.PNG|DENSTIFY1 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Justanaveragebattleofgods.jpg|2xSlyCooperx2 Screen Shot 2016-06-25 at 12.35.20 PM.png|Riolu-San 4815227-0465458226-45858.png None.png|Kombatkid AsrielBil.png|ArgentinianDeadpool 4815227-0465458226-45858.png ZeedMillenniummon VS Asriel Dreemurr.png|Dhdfan100 Results of Polls UTF VS Arigarmy 7 votes : 15 votes The winner is Arigarmy. ---- BonBooker VS Pormald 17 votes : 3 votes The winner is Pormald. ---- Pikells VS Roymaster11 11 votes : 7 votes The winner is Pikells. ---- DENSTIFY1 VS 2xSlyCooperx2 11 votes : 7 votes The winner is DENSTIFY1. ---- Since Kombatkid did not sumbit an entry, Riolu-San wins by default. ---- ArgentinianDeadpool VS Dhdfan100 20 votes : 2 votes The winner is ArgentinianDeadpool. Round 3 The theme of the round is... "Favorite Sonic-related match-ups." Entries Wario VS Shadow .jpeg|Brobuscus101 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Tourney Round 3-2 Entry.png|Strunton Waluigi vs Big Quauntonaut.png|Quauntonaut 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer X vs metal sonic.png|Bowserdude 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Big vs Bubsy KD8888 3.png|KingDedede888 Results of Polls Brobuscus101 VS Strunton 11 votes : 3 votes The winner is Brobuscus101. ---- Quauntonaut VS Ultimate Mega Gamer 5 votes : 15 votes The winner is Ultimate Mega Gamer. ---- Bowserdude VS KingDedede888 12 votes : 3 votes The winner is Bowserdude. Comeback Round 2 The theme of the second comeback round is... "Favorite Mario match-ups." Entries Bowsy vs frieza.jpg|MickySR2112 4815227-0465458226-45858.png WAAH vs FROGGY.PNG|DENSTIFY1 GoombaMet.png|Birnenbaum 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Toad VS Big.png|Arigarmy Bowser vs Dr. Doom.jpg|Pikells 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Dimentio vs. Bill Cipher.png|TheDigger1 None.png|Pormald 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Mario Mega Man Fake Thumbnail V2.png|Nkstjoa Knuckles VS Wario (Sonic VS Super Mario).jpg|Prof Manegg 4815227-0465458226-45858.png LuigiVSLucas.png|MagicRock None.png|Riolu-San 4815227-0465458226-45858.png 0G19M1s.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Results of Polls MickySR2112 VS DENSTIFY1 12 votes : 3 votes The winner is MickySR2112. ---- Birnenbaum VS Arigarmy 11 votes : 10 votes The winner is Birnenbaum. ---- Pikells VS TheDigger1 3 votes : 13 votes The winner is TheDigger1. ---- Since Pormald did not sumbit an entry, Nkstjoa wins by default. ---- Prof Manegg VS MagicRock 5 votes : 13 votes The winner is MagicRock. ---- Since Riolu-San did not sumbit an entry, ArgentinianDeadpool wins by default. Round 4 Good job for making it this far, and your theme for the round is... "favorite Digimon related match-ups." Entries Pokemon vs Digimon Ver. 2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon .jpeg|Brobuscus101 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Lucario vs renamon.png|Bowserdude Results of Polls Ultimate Mega Gamer VS Brobuscus101 VS Bowserdude 8 votes : 6 votes : 4 votes Results of Normal Rounds UTF: Brobuscus101 and Bowserdude were impressive in their own rights, but Ultimate Mega Gamer just made the better thumbnail here. UTF (again): I guess you could say Ultimate Mega Gamer is the U'ltimate '''M'aker of 'G'ood thumbnails. UTF: The winner is Ultimate Mega Gamer. Comeback Round 3 It doesn't matter if you lost one round, you still have a chance! Your theme is... "favorite Pokémon related match-ups." Entries None.png|KingDedede888 4815227-0465458226-45858.png SceptileVSRosemon.png|MagicRock 4815227-0465458226-45858.png None.png|Quauntonaut Mel vs lucio.jpg|MickySR2112 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Charizard vs. Blue-Eyes White Dragon.png|TheDigger1 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Tourney Comeback Round.png|Strunton SquirtlevKamina23.png|Birnenbaum 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Silver Mewtwo Fake Thumbnail V2.png|Nkstjoa 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Infernape empoleon torterra.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Results of Polls Since KingDedede8888 and Quauntonaut did not sumbit a thumbnail, MagicRock wins by default. ---- MickySR2112 VS TheDigger1 VS Strunton 0 votes : 5 votes : 8 votes '''The winner is Strunton. ---- Birnenbaum VS Nkstjoa VS ArgentinianDeadpool 3 votes : 3 votes : 9 votes The winner is ArgentinianDeadpool. Comeback Round 4 The theme of the round is... "favorite match-up of all time." Entries NessVSIsaac.png|MagicRock 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Comeback round.png|Strunton 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Optimus Prime VS Iron Man .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Galactus unicron.png|ArgentinianDeadpool 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Bowser vs dedede.png|Bowserdude Results of Polls MagicRock VS Strunton VS Brobuscus101 9 votes : 7 votes : 1 votes The winner is MagicRock. ---- ArgentinianDeadpool VS Bowserdude 9 votes : 7 votes The winner is ArgentinianDeadpool. Comeback Round 5 You theme is... "Favorite Video Game related match-ups". SA-XVSMetalSonic.png|MagicRock 4815227-0465458226-45858.png MetalSonicX.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Results of Polls MagicRock VS ArgentinianDeadpool 5 votes : 6 votes The winner is ArgentinianDeadpool. Special Round Congratulations on making it this far! Here's a theme to end off the tournament: "space battle". Han Solo vs Captain Kirk2.png|Ultimate Mega Gamer 4815227-0465458226-45858.png Character samus 03 hd.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Results With 5 more votes than ArgentinianDeadpool, the winner is Ultimate Mega Gamer! Congrats! 8 votes : 3 votes Ultimate Mega Gamer VS ArgentinianDeadpool And no, there will not be a TBT 3. Category:Blog posts